You Cant Make A Promise To A Dead Person
by OhHelloPotato
Summary: The battle was long and hard. Many planets surrounded them. The whole Galra fleet surrounded them. But the thing that saved them from being torn too bits? A Blade Of Marmora trainee. With Jet black hair, and a soft mullet that left small tufts of hair in the open. Beautiful purple eyes, with constellations, galaxys. A tempered one. A selfless one, who would give his life for others


_The battle was long and hard. Zarcon ambushed them in a condensed part of space. Many planets surrounded them. The whole Galra army surrounded them. From all sides. It was a maze they couldn't get out of. Not even Pidge could direct them fast enough. But the thing that saved them from being torn too bits? A thin, Blade Of Marmora trainee. With Jet black hair, and a soft mullet that left small tufts of hair in the open. Beautiful eyes, with a dark purple tint. Like constellations, galaxy's. A tempered one. Who could barely keep the rage of a lion inside. A selfless one, who would give his life for others. Someone who didn't give up._

"Pidge! Are you sure you can't get us out of here?" Shiro screams through the coms. Everyone is panicked. Zarcons whole fleet is in front of them. Firing. They are getting pummled and bashed back and forth. Spinning. Their allies can't help them. They are way too deep into space. Thankfully a portion of The Blade Of Marmora is there. They are fighting and taking many drones down. They even take out two of the battle cruisers in a little more than an hour. Sadly, it means they will most likely be fighting for days.

"Shiro, I can't! They have us surrounded. There is no possible way to escape- AH!" The green arm of Voltron is hit. Hard. Pidge is out cold, though her lion is still very much awake.

"Pidge!? Guys we need to get out of here. Pidge! Can you hear me!?" Lance yells. No response. Everyone is worried and tired.

"Wait. Think about it. They take orders from Zarkon right? So if we take out his ship, either everyone will retreat or they won't exactly fight in unison," Allura suggests. The Blade Of Marmora and the castle are connected to the intercoms. They all agree that that is a great idea.

"Allura, no offense, but that doesn't make any sense. Yes, we should try it because it's our only option. That I'm in agreement with. But. The whole Galra thing is never giving up and never stop fighting and all that crap. I'm not sure it would work?" Keith says over the coms. Everyone takes that into consideration. But not for long.

In a matter of seconds, before anyone can respond, they are shot at again. Many critical hits are made. By now, the Paladins are injured themselves, if not, then they are unconscious. Hunk and Pidge are out. So it's just Shiro, Allura and Lance. If this keeps going on, the lion will be dispensed and most of them will just be stuck there.

"Guys! Hey!" Someone whispers over the coms. While difficultly dodging lasers, (Hunk is knocked out which means no second booster) they try their best to listen to whatever the person has to say. They can't really make out who's talking but they don't care at the moment.

"I found a way to stop all of this. I'm already on board... I can blow the whole thing up. It's the man command center which means if it's gone, all the robots will disable. Which leaves 1/3 of the army to beat!" The voice says. The team wants to know who it is, but they don't get a chance.

The front of Zarkons ship explodes.

Just like the mysterious hero said, more than half of the fleet has ceased fire and are just floating there. Voltron takes this advantage to wipe them all out. The explosion caused the unconscious Paladins to wake up from whatever coma or dreamland they were in. And they fight.

The last of the Galra empire is either scampering away or dead. Voltron and the Blade Of Marmora escaped. They all head back to the castle, which my I add, was also fighting. It didn't take as much damage though, for it wasn't their target.

They dispanded and flew into their hangers, the Blade Of Marmora following them through the wormhole they fly through. Everyone is exhausted yet, they want to talk to Kolivan. But Kolivan isn't with them. They wonder why.

"Well. That was an unexpected battle. But you all did great!" Coran exclaimed, trying to be his peppy self to lighten the mood. Everyone had smiled, but truly. They weren't the happiest. Something didn't feel right to them. Especially to Lance.

"Guys, I know we did well. But... Something isn't right. Kolivan isn't here and-" He is cut off. Kolivan comes running into the room with a Blade Of Marmora soldier in his arms. Kolivan looks very bruised up, many cuts, burns things that would make you throw up.

"I normally don't bring soldiers to be taken care of. I normally leave them where they died. But I know he's important to you. He was stabbed. And he managed to blow up the command center and himself. He doesn't have a pulse," he spits out. He lays him on the floor and the team rushes to him.

Something clicks in lances mind.

"Keith!?" He screams. The team looks in horror. Half of his mask it torn of, clothes are ripped, huge cuts and gashes everywhere and there is a huge bloody spot in the middle of his chest.

Lance starts to bawl. He didn't care if it was in front of at least 30 Marmorian soldiers, Kolivan and his team. His BOYFRIEND is dead. He crawls over to him, and lays his head on Keith's chest, not caring if it was bloody.

Pidge is crying her eyes out and hugging Allura. Hunk is patting Lances back. Shiro stands there with his head down. He doesn't make a sound but small glistening water droplets fall from his face. Coran pulls Kolivan to the side. Nobody cares what they are talking about.

"Why? Why did you do that? You idiot! How could you do this to me? To the team! How!? Please.. Come back! Keith," Lance cries. The Marmorians slowly file out of the room, and departure from the castle heading back to base.

Lance opens his eyes and takes off Keith's helmet. He was pale, so pale. His beautiful face in a peaceful stance. Lance could no longer see those gorgeous eyes. That made him cry more. "There has to be a way to wake him up! I don't care if you say he's dead! He's not! We have to help there.. Has to..Be a way... Right? Tell me there is!" Lance screams looking at everyone. Shiro looks at him, grief stricken across his face.

"There isn't Lance. Keith.. He's gone."

Everyone eventually walked out of the room, leaving Lance alone with the dead hybrid. But he wasn't. Everyone was watching the security monitor to keep an eye on Lance. They were worried. Especially since the team was in tears, they couldn't imagine what he was going through. Being Keith's boyfriend and all.

"Keith. You have to come back. Baby. Please. Don't be dead. No. No..no..no..!" He whispers, clutching a cold, lifeless hand. Lance hovers over his lovers face and kisses him. _For the last time._ Lance backs away and wraps his arms around the body. Hoping for some warmth to emit out of the body, but it doesn't. Lance gives up. His brain tells him Keith is dead. But his heart says otherwise.

"Lance?"

Lance looks up, and gains sight of Kolivan. The last person he wants to see. "How could you let him? You promised us he was in good care..." Lance's voice breaks. The team, watching, had their hearts broken as well.

"It's not my fault that he gave his life to save all of you- Well, I see your distraught. I am too, he was my favorite student. But. He gave me this, last year when he started training," Kolivan says holding out a small box. "He told me that if something ever happened to him, to give this to you. So here you go." He leaves it on the floor and walks out. Not to be heard from for months.

Lance picks up the package, and walks back to where he was. He wipes a few stray tears from his eyes. He slowly opens up the box. Inside is a few pictures, a letter and a smaller, classier box. Her looks at the pictures first. A few of the team and a few of them together. It brought warmth to his heart. He opened the letter.

 _Lance,_

 _If your reading this, I'm not with you anymore. And I'm sure it's for a good reason. But, I'm sorry. That I left you. I never wanted to. But I guess it happened. Babe, I love you. I had my eye on you before I was kicked out of the Garrison. Yeah. I might sound like a stalker, but I swear. I didn't take any pictures of you in your sleep. PROMISE! Though, I probably should have! Just kidding. Anyways, I love the way you smile. I love your laugh. I love your georgeous eyes, that just sparkle like the sea. I love how your so confident and outgoing. It amazes me. Especially all the things that went wrong in your life. Lance, I know we've gone through tough times. I know we've had fights. But we always made up. I knew we were meant to be. And I'm sorry that wonderful life was cut short by, I'm sure, my idiotic ways. I'm so sorry for that. But, remember I will always love you. No matter what. Please. Move on and be happy. I'll be smiling down upon you. And Lancelot McLain? Promise me you won't cut. Don't do it anymore. Don't do it ever. Please. I love you. I couldn't bare to see you heart, even if I am dead. Please. I have to go now. Remember me and your promise. I love you._

 _Kieth Kogane_

Lance was full on sobbing by the time he was done reading the letter. He stared at Keith's deathly still body, skin now turning into a stone grey. He looked inside the box once he had calmed down a small bit. He still hadn't looked at what was inside the smaller box. He set the letter down, next to the pictures and grabbed ahold of the little thing. He opened it. His mouth was instantly covered by his hand. Burning hot tears slid down his face. Keith was going to ask him to marry him. He never got that chance.

Many months after Kieths funeral, Lance is still coping. The team is so worried about him, they put a hidden security camera in his bedroom. He hasn't slept in days. He hasn't been eating. He's locked him self in his room. He's been reading the letter over and over again. Staring at the ring in its open box on his dresser. The small pictures that were given to him by Keith are on the wall. Keith's Blade (Kolivan let him keep it) is laying in his hands.

Nobody was watching the cams the time it happened. If someone had gotten there a mere two minutes earlier, things would be different.

Lance taught about what his life was like. Sitting, crying. He wasn't able to do anything. His heart wasn't up for it. His mind clouded with grief and emotion. One day, he just broke. He took his deceased lovers blade, and dragged it across his arms. Deep. The blood, oh there was so much blood. His vision started to get cloudy. He heard faint footsteps from far away. But they were too late. Before everything went black, he remembered the promise Keith made him make. But hey. _You can't make a promise to a dead person._ And he was gone.


End file.
